Loki
Loki Laufeyson '''is role-played by Jfgoofy. About him '''Loki is the main antagonist in Thor and its film The Avengers and a supporting character in the film Thor: The Dark World. Loki is the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, as well as adopted brother of Thor. He is seen as an envious and a violent man who will stop at nothing to banish Thor and kill him. Loki first appeared in Thor when Thor was supposed to be crowned. As a prank to 'ruin his brother's big day', Loki allowed several Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor, upset by the turn of events, leads Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three to Jotunheim where a battles begins. During the fight, Loki is touched by a Jotun and does not react to the Frost Giant's freezing touch. The fight is interrupted when Odin comes and takes them back to Asgard. Odin, disappointed for Thor's actions, banishes Thor powerless to Earth until he became worthy once more by picking up Mjolnir. Loki then appears in the armory and questions Odin about his true heritage. Odin reveals that Loki is actually a Frost Giant that he found during a war. Before Loki can find out the full truth, Odin falls into the 'Odin-sleep'. While Odin is asleep, Loki becomes king of Asgard and forbids Thor from returning. Loki then travels to Earth and tells Thor that he is banished to keep Asgard from going to war with Jotunheim and that Odin is dead. When Loki discovers that Sif and the Warriors Three have gone to earth to retrieve Thor, he sent the Destroyer to make sure they do not return. Loki then brings in Jotuns to kill Odin, but later betrays them. After Thor regains Mjolnir and defeats the Destroyer, Thor then returns to deal with Loki. Loki likewise orchestrated an invasion by the Frost Giants, although he quelled the invasion and killed their leader in an attempt to gain Odin's trust. When Thor comes back to face Loki in Asgard and he tries to fight him as he wants to stop Loki from destroying Jotunheim. Thor then breaks the Rainbow Bridge that binds Asgard to other worlds. As Thor and Loki cling to the broken bridge, Odin wakes from the Odin-sleep and saves them. Loki then tells Odin that he could have been king and that destroying Jotunheim was for the best. Odin replys by saying no and Loki lets go, falling into a dark abyss. Loki is seen again after the credits, alive and well, who influences Dr. Erik Selvig to research the newly found Tesseract. Slender, muscular, fair skin, long black hair, gold costume, devil horned headpiece. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all Loki really wants is the approval of his father and brother. He is a smart and intelligent man and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest. While he may appear nice, in truth Loki believes he is destined for a 'glorious purpose' whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. Loki is usually considered as a liar and trickster, but this is only because he wanted to be an equal to Thor. Therefore, Loki does have emotion and he does communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. Evil, serious, intolerant of failure, aggressive, mad, demonic, scary, crazy, ruthless, mean, fearsome, jealous, violent, greedy, arrogant, uncarring, loathsome, selfish, conflicted, intelligent. Weapons Magic Septor Quotes In the end, it will be every man for himself... Loki (8).jpg Loki (5).jpg Loki 2 (1).jpg Loki (2).jpg Loki 2 (3).jpg Loki (3).jpg Loki (10).jpg Loki (9).jpg Loki 2 (4).jpg Loki (4).jpg|Main photo Loki 2 (2).jpg Loki (1).jpg Loki (6).jpg Loki (7).jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Sequel characters Category:Funny villains Category:Characters with powers Category:Young characters Category:Gods Category:Prince Category:Siblings